Caption
by KaneCounty82
Summary: A Fiction writer meets her new neighbor.


Stepping into the bar I search the room seeing only a handful of people sitting at tables. I head over to the bar and sit down on the stool near the back.

The bartender walks over asking "What'll you have ma'am?"

Slipping off my coat I tell him "A bottle of Miller Lite," as I pull a notebook out of my bag and flip the pages until I find where I left off.

"That's a buck fifty ma'am." The bartender tells me as he puts the beer down next to me.

I reach into my jacket and pull out a five and hand it to him before picking up my pen again.

Stopping every now and again to sip the beer I glance around the room before looking down again.

_The shot is fire at close range and Delaney grabs his stomach as he falls back into the desk staring at his friend in horror. "Why?" he asks as he slides to the floor._

"_You should have never come back Delaney; this aint your town anymore." Matthew says with is voice full of hatred. He turns and walks out the room slamming the door behind him._

_The sound of running feet reaches his ears as he falls over. Britney opens the door and screams as she rushes over._

"It should say fired at close range not fire." A voice says next to my shoulder. I look up and cover the page at the same time. My gaze travels up his chest until I meet his blue eyes that are sparked with humor.

"Excuse me?" I ask him after clearing my throat that suddenly has gone dry.

He smiles and leans forward pointing to the line on the page saying "Change that to _fired_ and it sounds better."

Looking down to where he's pointing, I read the line and grimace before adding the letter. Softly I say "Thanks, but I don't usually fix errors until I finish the page."

"I'm Kerrigan Sparrow by the way." He says holding out his hand.

"Rowe Major" shaking his hand quickly I turn back to the story blocking him out.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him take off his coat and drape it over the back of chair next to me and signal for a beer and other for me. When he lights a cigarette and exhales deeply; I drop my pen in frustration and look up at him.

"Do you want something Mr. Sparrow? Because I am trying to work here." I while tapping the pad of paper.

Tapping the ashes into the ash tray he tilts his head as he looks me over. "Well I was wondering why you sitting here all alone writing and not doing it at your place?"

I roll my eyes and exhale trying to calm down. "I came in here to work because my new neighbor has a very loud dog that keeps barking and it has been keeping me from getting anything done."

"Why not just ask your new neighbor to keep the dog quiet?" Kerr asks putting out the cigarette.

I finish my beer and pick up my pen mumbling "I haven't met my new neighbor yet, it's easier to just come down here and work. I usually don't get bothered."

I reread what I had written and start working again…

"_DELANEY!" Britney yells loudly as she pushes me over. I groan softly, and she runs around the desk grabbing the phone. In a rushed voice I hear her telling the dispatcher what happened and the address. Without hanging up the phone she runs back towards me and puts pressure on my stomach. _

"Why did Matt shoot Delaney? And who is Britney?" Kerr asks once again leaning over to read what I was writing. When I don't answer he says "You realize you've changed it from third person to first person right?"

I stop writing and look at the paragraph and dropping the pen I groan. "Damnit, I was doing fine before you showed up." I tell him in frustration.

Holding his hands up he says "Hey now calm down, it was just an innocent observation."

"Nevermind, I'm just going to walk home and try this again. It was nice meeting you." Grabbing my notebook and pen I shove them into my bag and slip my arms into the sleeves of my coat.

"Why don't you let me give you a ride home?" Kerr asks standing up also.

Putting my bag over my shoulder, I look over at him "That aint happening, I don't know you, nor do I really want to get to know you. Goodbye." I pat his shoulder as I walk around him heading towards the door. I wave goodbye to the bartender as I pass by. In the mirror I see Kerrigan standing up and paying for his drink. I walk outside and start walking down the street toward my place.

As I cross the street and head up my block I hear footsteps running up behind me. Putting my hand in my pocket I wrap my hand around the small can of pepper spray I keep there when I am walking by myself after dark. Three houses away I hear the steps right behind me and I turn pulling out the spray. Before I can push the button my hand is covered, the only thing that keeps me from screaming is Kerrigan is holding in his hand a badge. Pulling my hand out of his grip I step back still holding my spray ready.

"What do you want? Shit are you trying to scare the hell out of me." I ask stepping back again.

"Wait, I'm sorry I called out you didn't hear me. Relax I'm with the Morton Police Department."

Looking at him suspiciously, I shake my head and turn starting to walk again. Falling into step next to me, Kerrigan holds out his hand. I look down and see my keys; I stop walking, it takes him half a step to realize I've stopped and he turns toward me with a smile.

My hand lifts and he drops the keys into it. I look up and smile slightly "Thanks, I didn't even realize that I'd left them behind."

"Your welcome I'm just glad I caught up with you." He glances around before asking "May I walk you home? I'd like to make sure you get home safely."

I chuckle softly "Sure Officer Sparrow." We start walking again, when we reach my house I simple turn to walk up my front walk and again it takes him a couple steps to realize I'm not next to him. By the time he turns around I'm standing on my porch laughing as I fit the key into the lock.

He laughs as he runs up the steps, "Oh and its not Officer Sparrow, its Captain."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for walking me home Captain Sparrow. I hope you have a wonderful night."

"Before I say goodnight, I feel I ought to tell you something." He says pushing his hands into his pockets looking sheepish.

"Hmm?" is all I can say.

"I'm your new neighbor. I'm sorry Kane has been barking so much, we just moved in this weekend and it takes him a little bit to get used to the place."

I look at the house next door then back at him. My bag slides down my slack arm and lands with a thud on the porch. A blush colors my cheeks as I bend down and pick up my bag.

"Well that's good to know, um goodnight." Is all I can say before I turn and push open the door. Leaning back against the door after I close it I hear him start to whistle as he walks down the steps.

Putting my bag on the bench I hang up my coat and kick off my shoes before walking up the stairs. I flip on the light in the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, my hair is falling out of the clip and the blush still hadn't faded. Turning on the water I wash my face and brush my teeth before heading to bed.

After changing into my pj's I lay down turning off the lights. I close my eyes and I can see his face. With his five o'clock shadow and disarming smile and his blue eyes filled with laughter. I fall asleep with his name on my lips "Kerrigan"


End file.
